A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Coming
by FredKrueger13
Summary: John must stop Freddy from killing him and his friends. R for strong language and horror violence


John woke up to find himself sweating over the horrible dream he had. He heard a knock at the door. His mother walked in. "John. I told you. Do not eat those damn snacks before bedtime. You will have nightmares. Now sleep, you have exams tomorrow." His mother said. She shut the door quietly and John looked at the clock. 1:30. "Shit." John shut his eyes and fell asleep. John, his girlfriend Mary, Paul, and Cara got out of John's BMW. The sun was shining quite brightly. "So," John started, "why don't you have classes today." "Well, the girls all got perfect scores on the first exams yesterday, so, we got a break." said Mary, kissing John on the cheek. "Great, the girls get to watch us guys run are ass off in basketball." said Paul. "See ya!" said Mary. Later, during basketball, John was talking to Paul about his dream. "So what your saying, is that a guy in a dirty red and green sweater was trying to break out of hell to kill us? You're fucking lying." said Paul. "Well it's true. Anyway, I found this kid wandering around town yesterday. I asked who his parents were, and he said 'Krueger is coming' like a scary kid in a horror movie. I decided to bring him home to me. He's probably playing my Gamecube." said John. "Wait a second. Krueger? Didn't you hear about Freddy Krueger that killed in this very town? I mean." Suddenly Mary and Cara popped out of the bathroom in the gym. One guy freaked out and threw a ball at Mary, knocking her out. "MARY!" Mary woke up in the nurse's office, tied to a table. "Well, well, well. Mary. Get ready to DIE! The nurse's had become a glove with four razor blades. Her face became deformed and burned. Just then, she became Freddy. Freddy cut off her shirt, then cutting the bra in the middle, but it stayed on. Freddy started cutting her open. In the gym, John and Paul were amazed at John's girlfriend. She was being cut open in mid air. She fell to the ground and was sucked into it. The ground cut open making the words "1, 2 Freddy's coming for you" Blood gushed out of the words, leaving the 16 year old boys scared to death. All that was left of Mary was an eye that busted in yellow goop. "WHO DID THIS? COME OUT YOU FUCKER!" John yelled. Later that night, John walked downstairs in his house. The boy, Jason was staring at him in a scary way. "John, the mean old man wont let me into the bathroom." "What? No one else lives here." A loud scream came out. "Then who is that?" the boy said in an eerie way. John walked into the bathroom and saw a man, blood pouring down his face. It suddenly disappeared. John screamed so loud, that Jason yelled "Shut up. He's gonna call." Right after that the phone rang. "John.she's dead." The boy said. ".Hello?" John said. "Hey, John!" It was Paul on the phone. "What's up John? Did you hear? Cara was found dead in her bathtub. It seems her head was cut up." A chill ran up John's spine. He stared at Jason. "John? Are you there?" "Yeah, I'm here." Later that night, John was reading a book. It said in the chapter:  
  
Freddy Krueger was caught today, but was shortly released afterwards. This was the big headline long ago. Now Freddy is gone and he is burning in hell. The only way he can get out is to send a messenger. The messenger will have blood running down its face. Be careful.  
  
Just then the phone rang: "Hello." "John, I can see you." "Who the fuck is this?" "Say goodbye to Paul" There was a soft click and John slammed the phone down. "Oh God. PAUL!" Paul walks into a dark room. He hears laughter, a clown's laughter. Paul is very afraid of them. He blinks and he sees a clown, blood all over him. He is carrying a big knife. "Hi Paul!" Paul screams and starts running. He stops and turns around. He sees girls wearing all white. They are singing the Freddy song. "Paul, he's here." Freddy jumps out and makes Paul run toward the girls. Now the girls become the clown. The monsters laugh and jump on Paul. Paul cries shortly, then a loud scream comes out. While this was happening, John was making a plan to kill Freddy. He set barb wire by the basement door. On the steps were other sharp objects leading toward a iron that was steaming hot. On top of the steps before the basement was a skateboard. John grabbed his hammer and he heard a noise where the boy was. But the boy wasn't Jason anymore, he was Freddy! "Hey Johnny!" "Son of a BITCH!" He whacked Freddy on the head with the hammer. Freddy fell onto the skateboard going down the steps. The skateboard hit the barb wire sending Freddy flying down the steps, hitting the iron. John walked toward him. "Suck on this you fucking piece of shit." John stuffed his mouth with paper and set him ablaze. He picked up his microwave and threw it at him, electrifying him. Freddy was now dead, leaving John to wonder if he would meet up with him again 


End file.
